


attrayant (attractive)

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: livres uniques (libros únicos) [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Bottom, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Styles - Freeform, Top Harry, harry - Freeform, harry top, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform, stylinson, tomlinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: El genio inventor multimillonario, el Dr. Styles, ha estado locamente enamorado de Louis, su encantador asistente, durante años. Tristemente, el magnífico castaño solo tiene ojos para un tipo de hombre. Le gustan altos y musculosos y abultados con músculos, cuanto más grandes mejor. Desafortunadamente para el enamorado científico con gafas, no podía estar más lejos de ese ideal masculino.Determinado a llamar la atención de Louis, el Dr. Styles inventa un suero para convertirse en el músculo-hombre de los sueños de Louis.





	attrayant (attractive)

**Author's Note:**

> Libro único escrito por Amelita Rae.  
Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
Todos los derechos reservados a su autor y respectivos traductores.

**ATRACTIVO.  
AMELITA RAE.**

_"Es Atractivo por lo que hace"_

**N**o era un supermodelo.

Pero podría haberlo sido.

Tienes que mirar con atención para ver su extraordinaria belleza, tuvo que buscar más allá de los desnudos cabellos castaños y la ropa monótona; los pantalones vaqueros holgados y de gran tamaño, las camisetas arrugadas de dibujos animados que cayeron de su esbelto cuerpo y la bata blanca que llevaba, que estaba constantemente cubierta de derrames y desorden. El castaño era un completo torpe, desorientado, sin duda, el peor asistente de investigación que el Dr. Styles había tenido. Y todavía....

Tenía sus usos.

—Louis, ¿podrías por favor sacudir el estante inferior de nuevo?

—¡Sí, doctor Styles!

El joven sonrió encantadoramente y saltó a través de la habitación para completar sus deberes. Se puso de rodillas para limpiar el equipo de laboratorio que Styles guardaba en el fondo de una estantería incorporada que corría a lo largo del laboratorio. Lo mantendría ocupado durante unas horas al menos. A pesar de que lo había hecho ayer, Lou era muy diligente. Siempre ponía su empeño en lo que estaba haciendo, dándole todo.

Las gruesas gafas de Styles se inclinaron cuando tomó la vista del culo de Louis moviéndose hacia atrás y adelante mientras frotaba el equipo completo entusiasmo. Él sonrió para sí mismo. El muchacho definitivamente tenía sus usos. No era sólo su adorable, perfecto gran trasero de burbuja. No, el Dr. Styles había pasado por muchos, muchos asistentes de investigación. Todos eran mentirosos, tramposos y ladrones, cada uno de ellos.

Todos querían trabajar con él por su reputación y sus increíbles descubrimientos. Ellos vinieron a engrosar sus curriculum, a aprender sus secretos y posiblemente, tomar uno o dos de ellos en su camino hacia la puerta de las cosas más grandes y mejores (en otras palabras, venderlo a empresas rivales o tratar de publicarlo bajo sus propios nombres).

Sí, a lo largo de los años, el médico había sido apuñalado por la espalda una y otra vez por sus llamados asistentes. Ahora había muy, muy pocas personas a las que permitía en su laboratorio de investigación súper secreto. Louis era especial.

El científico había pasado muchos meses tratando de averiguar el secreto del chico, esperando que cayera. Pero el joven Lou realmente era lo que parecía ser. No tenía ningún deseo de fama o fortuna, era leal, indefectiblemente honesto, ingenuo e increíblemente dulce, por no mencionar increíblemente hermoso. Sí, había tomado mucho tiempo al amargo Dr. Styles confiar en él, pero confiaba en él; completamente.

Sólo Louis tenía las llaves del laboratorio. Sólo a Louis se le permitía ir y venir cuando quisiera. Sólo se le permitió a Louis estar en el santuario interior de Styles Hiroshi médico de fama mundial.

_¡Craaashh!_

El tintineante ruido de los cristales resonó en el enorme laboratorio de investigación que estaba completamente vacío, aparte de los dos. Los ojos azules lo miraron culpablemente y el doctor Styles sacudió la cabeza. Oh bien. Sabía que Louis nunca lo traicionaría. ¿Qué era algunos tubos de prueba rotos en comparación con eso? Era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar por el mejor asistente de investigación que había tenido.

_¡Craash!_ fue el sonido del resto de la parrilla de enfriamiento.

Styles hizo una mueca. Ok, unos pocos cientos de tubos extra....

Horas más tarde, estaba completamente absorto en su trabajo, entrecerrando los ojos en un microscopio y garabateando en un bloc de notas. Había perdido la noción del tiempo cuando una suave mano bajó para apoyarse en su brazo. Miró a través de sus gafas manchadas de tinta la hermosa cara que lo miraba con preocupación.

Lou habló en voz baja, —Dr. Styles, debes comer.

Sin pedir permiso, Louis retiró cuidadosamente su investigación y sus notas, los arregló y los guardó en una carpeta. Luego, colocó un delicioso plato de _yakitori*_ delante de él. El yakitori era uno de los favoritos Styles.

_(*. **Yakitori **(焼 き 鳥) son brochetas de pollo a la parrilla hecha de trozos de carne de todas las partes del pollo, los muslos, la piel, el hígado y otras entrañas. Por lo general, cocido sobre carbón, yakitori es un plato popular, barato comúnmente disfrutado junto con un vaso de cerveza)_

El joven había arreglado unas seis brochetas de bambú de pollo y verduras a la parrilla sobre una cama de arroz esponjoso que Styles sabía que estaría cocinado a la perfección. Siempre estaba cocinado exactamente como le gustaba.

El hombre mayor era un poco malhumorado y, sin embargo, Louis siempre supo lo que le atraía sin siquiera preguntar. Su boca babeó y su estómago gruñó mientras olía el aroma celestial. Incluso le hizo _mochi*_. A Styles no le gustaban mucho los dulces, pero amaba los mochis de Louis.

_(*. **Nihongo|Mochi** 餅 es un pastel de arroz japonés hecho de mochigome, un pequeño grano japonés de arroz glutinoso. El arroz se machaca hasta convertirlo en una pasta y se moldea con la forma deseada)_

Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran casi las ocho de la noche. ¿Cuándo había comido por última vez? Oh, sí, el dulce Louis le había hecho un almuerzo de bento que había comido alrededor del mediodía. Styles hizo una pausa al darse cuenta. ¡Las ocho en punto! Eran dos horas después de la hora en que el muchacho tenía que haberse ido. ¿Por qué se había quedado tan tarde?

—Louis, ¿quieres que te lleve a casa? Es demasiado tarde para que caminar —dijo Styles con ansiedad.

Frunció el ceño con ferocidad mientras observaba a su diminuto ayudante arrancarse de los hombros su bata y tirar de su chaqueta de calle.

Estaba demasiado delgada para este clima frío. Styles se preguntó si era porque el chico no podía permitirse otro abrigo. ¿No le pagaba lo suficiente? Tal vez era hora de otro aumento.

Louis le sonrió alegremente. —¡No, doctor Styles! ¡Gracias, pero Shigara y yo vamos a salir después del trabajo esta noche! El bar justo bajando la calle ¿si quieres venir? —Su bonita cara se veía esperanzada.

Styles se sintió tentado de irse, pero en ese momento, un hombre de aspecto astuto se acercó y saludó a través de la puerta del laboratorio. Llevaba un chaleco. ¿Qué clase de tipo llevaba un chaleco sin abrigo? Styles frunció el ceño, lo hizo aún más mientras observaba a Louis sonreír y saludar hacia él con entusiasmo. Los celos quemaban en su pecho, pero él no iría para ser una tercera rueda y ver que el hombre pusiera sus manos por todo su precioso asistente.

Él sacudió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros, —Muy bien Doctor, nos vemos mañana, no se quede muy tarde esta noche —Louis lo amonestó guiñándole un ojo mientras su adorable dedo se agitaba en el aire. Era tan jodidamente lindo que Styles sólo quería agarrarlo y esconderlo del mundo. Quería mantenerlo en el laboratorio para siempre y nunca dejarlo salir. Quería que Louis fuera suyo y sólo suyo.

Styles gruñó audiblemente cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él y vio al hombre alto pasar un fuerte brazo alrededor de los delgados hombros de Louis. Shigara era otro en una larga lista de novios. El hermoso muchacho los dejaba con sorprendente velocidad. Louis sin duda tenía un tipo; cuanto más grande, mejor parecía.

Le gustaba que sus hombres tuvieran por lo menos seis pies de alto, con hombros anchos y músculos abultados; tipo deportistas. Por desgracia para el científico, de treinta años de edad, era lo más alejado de un deportista que cualquiera podía imaginar.

El Dr. Styles era no era bajo, pero tampoco medía lo mismo que un jugador de basquet, delgado con grandes gafas en gruesos marcos negros. Era un enclenque, tal vez diez o doce centímetros más alto que Louis, con los zapatos adecuados.

Styles era un nerd clásico, hasta el final. Nunca le había molestado antes. Su enorme cerebro le había abierto todas las puertas que había deseado y mantenido a raya a todos sus críticos cuando había dominado completamente al mundo científico. Había sido un prodigio, un chico maravilloso que había hecho millones con sus descubrimientos antes de haber estado fuera de su adolescencia.

Ahora era un multimillonario con su propia compañía y un laboratorio de investigación secreto que tenía contratos militares en todo el mundo. A pesar de su apariencia , nadie se había atrevido a mirar hacia abajo a Harry Styles en años.

Ninguna mujer estaba fuera de su alcance y muy pocos hombres. Nadie sino Louis. Él no podía ser comprado. Él no estaba sobre el dinero o la fama de Styles. No, el muchacho lo trató como a todos los demás.

Y, ese fue exáctamente el por qué Styles le atesoraba tanto.

También era por eso que el chico lo volvía loco. En lugar de admirar al Dr. Styles por todos sus increíbles logros, eligió escudriñar a esos jodidos chicos con sus estúpidos músculos día tras día. Incluso tenía un póster en su casillero de un tipo con una mandíbula cincelada y abdominales ondulantes. Louis prácticamente babeaba cada vez que veía un bíceps abultado y él nunca veía dos veces a cualquier persona que no tenía un buen físico. Sin embargo, Styles había decidido que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para llamar la atención de Louis.

Si lo que se necesitaba para cambiar su bonita cabeza era un pie extra de altura y un par de bíceps abultados, bueno, eso era lo que el doctor Styles iba a hacer. Durante meses, había estado trabajando en una fórmula secreta después de que Louis se fuera; el único secreto que guardaba de su querido ayudante. Ya había sido probado con resultados increíbles y estaba en las etapas finales de desarrollo. Esta noche era la noche perfecta para llevarlo a una prueba de campo.

Styles sonrió maliciosamente mientras tomaba el frasco de líquido ámbar y lo inyectaba en su bíceps. Por fin iba a conseguir que su precioso Louis se fijara en él... sin importar lo que hiciera falta.

🔎

Mientras tanto, por la calle en un bar karaoke local, Louis trató de sonreír mientras Shigara le agarraba el culo de nuevo. Demasiado duro. Se estremeció de dolor. Sólo quería salir al bar, tomar unas copas, jugar con dardos y pasar el rato. Quería tener una conversación real con el tipo con el que estaba saliendo. ¿Era demasiado pedir?

Sí, aparentemente lo era.

Suspiró pesadamente y esquivó cuando el borracho Shigara hizo otro intento de ir por su culo. Fue culpa suya. Él lo sabía. Él siempre iba por los del mismo tipo; con los músculos grandes y los cerebros minúsculos que apenas podrían llevar a cabo una conversación decente. Era vergonzoso honestamente, pero él nunca parecía aprender. Era simplemente así, cada vez que veía un abdomen cincelado, gruesos antebrazos y un paquete de seis, iba por él. Era como si su cerebro y el pequeño hombre en sus pantalones se hicieran cargo y antes de darse cuenta, él se encontraría a sí mismo en otro día con un bobo Neanderthal.

Pero sólo podía soportar cierto nivel de charlas sobre tantas repeticiones en el gimnasio, suplementos de energía y camas de bronceado antes de que quisiera arrancarse el pelo.

Encontró que su mente estaba vagando de regreso al Dr. Styles. Podía hablar con su jefe sobre cualquier cosa. Styles siempre tenía algo interesante que decir. Louis se preguntó si el hombre había comido o se había distraído por el trabajo de nuevo y se olvidó de la comida. Lou se sintió culpable.

Debería haberse quedado y asegurarse que el doctor comiera, y que tuviera una buena noche de sueño. Louis no podía contar el número de veces que había entrado en el trabajo para encontrar al brillante hombre desmayado sobre su escritorio, como resultado de trabajar toda la noche. Era tan inteligente que terminaba por perder la noción del tiempo. Sonrió pensando en el increíble hombre.

Frunció el ceño mientras Shigara empezaba a acariciarle el cuello. El pelo grueso ardía en su piel sensible. Su corta barba se sentía como una lija. No era sexy. El hermoso castaño retrocedió y miró al otro hombre.

La perforación del labio realmente le daba escalofríos y su barba parecía un parche de vello púbico. Era difícil recordar lo que había visto en Shigara. Louis decidió que era hora de terminar la noche.

—Shigara, voy a volver al laboratorio. Realmente debería quedarme con el Dr. Styles. Necesito asegurarme de que este bien.

Salió del taburete de la barra y caminó hacia la puerta, metiendo sus hombros en su chaqueta, esperando que Shigara aceptara la indirecta. No sólo había terminado la noche, sino también su atracción por los esteroides.

—¿Me estás dejando? —Shigara murmuró, tambaleándose borracho detrás de él.

Louis suspiró. _Duh_. Era demasiado tonto para aceptarlo. Este era un mal lugar para hacer esto, estaban rodeados de gente. No quería avergonzar al chico si él no tenía que. Agitó la mano y Shigara lo siguió fuera del bar y entró en la noche.

El pequeño castaño se volvió hacia él. —Mira, sólo déjalo así ¿de acuerdo? Y honestamente, realmente necesito volver al laboratorio y revisar al Dr. Styles.

Shigara gruñó y agarró la muñeca de Louis con su enorme mano.

—¿Qué pasa con ese hombre de mierda? Cada palabra de tu boca es el Dr. Styles esto o Dr. Styles aquello. Estas obsesionado con él.

Louis sacudió la cabeza negándolo. —No estoy obsesionado con él, yo sólo...

—¿Sólo qué? ¿Estás caliente por tu jefe? ¿Qué es lo que ese pequeño imbécil tiene que yo no tengo?

El insulto al gran hombre terminó con los nervios de Lou y escupió hacia atrás con ira. —¿Además de un cerebro, modales y clase?

Un puño gigante chocó contra la pared junto a la cabeza de Louis y de repente se acordó de cómo de grande y fuerte era Shigara. Antes era sexy, pero ahora, en la calle oscura, era muy, muy aterrador.

—Por favor, déjame ir. Es más, puedes ir a buscar a otra persona — trató de sacar su muñeca del agarre fuerte de Shigara, pero sólo logró que su otra muñeca fuera capturada y atrapada de nuevo contra la pared.

—Terminará cuando yo diga que termina. Debería haber visto venir esto, los otros chicos me advirtieron acerca de ti.

Louis lo miró con sorpresa. —¿Te advirtieron sobre qué?

El hombre grande apoyó sus caderas contra el suave vientre de Louis. —Que eres un calienta huevos que nunca va todo el camino.

Los ojos azules miraron hacia él. —Déjame ir Shigara.

—No tan rápido chico, tengo una apuesta que ganar. Esta vez vas a dar ese culo dulce.

Envolvió con su gran puño carnoso las dos muñecas delgadas de Louis y llegó alrededor para agarrarle el culo de nuevo. Apretó la tierna carne y Louis gritó de dolor.

Shigara se burló. —¿Te gustó eso?

—¡No idiota, duele! ¡Déjame ir! —Louis tiró y luchó, pero el otro hombre era demasiado fuerte. Él tomo los delgados brazos del chico en un apretón que dejaría hematomas.

—¿Así puedes volver corriendo a tu precioso doctor Styles? ¿Ese patético raro que nunca sale de su laboratorio? Todo el dinero del mundo y él sigue siendo un puto nerd.

Louis vio rojo. Sus ojos azules brillantes de ira. —¡El Dr. Styles es diez veces más hombre que tu! Él es brillante e increíble. ¡Él cambió el mundo! Y tú no eres nada comparado con él. ¡Nada más que un matón grande y un hijo de puta!

Shigara apretó la cara en Louis, cubriendo sus labios, su lengua violando a su boca. Louis se retorció contra su fuerza superior y luego decidió que era inútil y decidió morderlo; muy fuerte. Shigara gritó y se cubrió la boca con la mano. Su lengua estaba sangrando.

Disgustado, Louis escupió sangre y saliva por todo la frente de Shigara y la camisa de diseñador de la que el hombre estaba tan orgulloso. Intentó zafarse y correr, pero no lo consiguió antes que Shigara tirara de él hacia atrás por la muñeca, su propio puño se dirigió a la cara de Louis. El chico gritó y se alejó. Sus ojos se cerraron de miedo mientras se preparaba para el impacto.

Una mano lo interceptó antes de que pudiera hacer contacto.

Louis levantó la mirada con sorpresa y Shigara también. La alta figura oscura de pie detrás de ellos tenía por lo menos unos buenos quince centímetros más que Shigara y más de treinta sobre Louis.

Sus hombros habrían tenido que ir lateralmente a través de la mayoría de las puertas que Louis había visto. Era enorme.

Se movió lentamente hacia la luz y Louis jadeó ante el hombre más guapo que jamás había visto. Su mandíbula era fuerte, tenía la frente alta y los pómulos cincelados.

Era como todos los sueños húmedos que Louis había tenido, todos envueltos en un paquete caliente. La boca del chico se abrió mientras miraba con fascinación. Se ruborizó de vergüenza, dándose cuenta de que el hombre debía estar parado en el callejón todo el tiempo y había oído todo lo que decían y cómo Shigara le había llamado calienta bolas.

El hombre musculoso que aún sostenía a Shigara apartó la mano, tomó a Louis y la muñeca de Shigara con la otra mano.

Shigara gruñó. —Vete a la mierda compañero si no quieres ningún problema, esto es entre él y yo.

Una profunda y baja voz, que hizo cosas extrañas a la panza de Louis, gruñó: —creo que el chico ha dejado claro que no quiere nada más que ver contigo.

Shigara tensó la mandíbula en desafío. —Y yo digo que lo hace.

Su mano se apretó alrededor de la muñeca de Louis y el chico gimió involuntariamente con un poco de dolor. El hombre alto miró a Louis. Sus ojos verdes brillaban bajo la luz baja. Parecían de alguna manera familiares, pero Louis no podía recordar dónde los había visto antes.

_"Crack"_

Se movió tan rápido que Louis apenas lo vio moverse. Golpeó con el codo hacia arriba y atrás en la cara de Shigara, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás. Shigara cayó de espaldas, liberando su agarre de Louis inmediatamente.

El hombre gigante lo agarró por la parte de atrás de su camisa y lo arrojó a la basura a dos metros de distancia. Voló por el aire como un camionero antes de estrellarse contra el apestoso hedor de la basura semanal que había dentro del basurero. Se quedó quieto y Louis se dio cuenta de que estaba inconsciente.

Louis no podía dejar de reír un poco. Shigara era el último metrosexual, con su cabello liso y sus chalecos estúpidos y ropa de diseñador. Él iba a estar tan enojado cuando se despertara.

Su salvador lo miró con preocupación, —¿Estás bien?

Grandes manos calientes tomaron el brazo de Louis suavemente y empujó la manga para exponer su muñeca. Estaba ligeramente magullada. Sus dedos hormiguearon en la piel de Lou mientras lo tocaba suavemente.

—Vamos, vamos a conseguir algo de hielo antes de que se hinche.

Él no dejó ir la mano mientras caminaban por el bar y en la noche tranquila hacia la cafetería en la misma calle. Eran los únicos clientes y aun así el hombre alto eligió el puesto en la esquina. Louis estaba extrañamente callado. Por alguna razón se sentía increíblemente tímido. El tipo era tan sexy y caliente, que sentía que estaba quemando sus ojos sólo mirándolo. Siguió mirando tímidamente al hombre a través de sus pestañas.

_Era tan guapo._

🔎

Louis se deslizó en una cabina, y en lugar de tomar el asiento frente a él, el hombre grande se deslizó a su lado. Debido a su tamaño, apenas había espacio para ambos. Por un momento, se preguntó por qué, pero entonces comprendió que el hombre ordenó discretamente un poco de hielo, pidió un paño y una bolsa. Él metió el hielo en una bolsa de plástico en el interior del trapo y lo sostuvo contra la piel de Louis. Louis se estremeció involuntariamente mientras el frío se apretaba contra su magulladura. Estaba distraído por el hombre caliente presionando su muslo contra el suyo. Podía sentir el poder en él, los músculos ondulantes. Él tragó saliva. Él lo estaba haciendo de nuevo. ¿Por qué tenía que tener esto por los músculos? ¿Por qué?

—¿Te sientes mejor?

Louis asintió con la cabeza; se sentía mejor. El palpitar era ahora sólo un dolor sordo. —¡Sí, gracias! No sé lo que podría haber ocurrido si no hubieras aparecido. Gracias por detenerlo —Él miró tímidamente a través de sus largas pestañas. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas, en parte porque todavía estaba avergonzado por todas las cosas que el hombre debió haber oído decir a Shigara.

El hombre gruñó, —Te aseguro que fue un placer.

Louis no podía dejar de reír de nuevo a la imagen de Shigara volando a través del aire y el aterrizaje en el contenedor de basura. —Hombre, realmente lo clavaste. ¡Eso fue asombroso! —Imitó el empuje del codo del chico y el gancho de derecha.

Esos ojos verdes brillaban en él y sonrió de vuelta. —Otra vez, fue con mucho placer.

Él extendió la mano buena para una presentación al estilo occidental. —Mi nombre es Louis Tomlinson, pero todo el mundo me llama Lou. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El apuesto hombre tomó su mano, sosteniéndola suavemente en la suya más grande. Él respondió un poco más despacio, en su profunda voz de barítono: —Es un placer conocerte Lou, puedes llamarme Hazz.

—Bueno, Hazz, ¡eres mi héroe!

Lou se rió de su broma cursi y luego dijo: —¡Definitivamente te debo una! ¿Puedo invitarte a cenar?

El hombre asintió, y como nunca había estado en un restaurante de estilo americano, confió en la experiencia de Louis. En poco tiempo, estaban hablando y riendo como viejos amigos cuando Louis le mostró a Hazz cómo ahogar sus papas fritas en su batido de chocolate. Se sentía extrañamente como si se conocieran desde hace mucho tiempo. Louis se sintió casi instantáneamente a gusto con él. Seguro. Y los ojos de Hazz parecían tan familiares. Sabía que los había visto antes.

—¿Nos hemos conocido antes? —Louis preguntó de repente, levantando la cabeza con curiosidad.

—¿Es una línea de flirtreo? Si es así, es un poco tarde —Hazz se rió y puso su brazo alrededor de Louis, inclinándose un poco más cerca, atrapando al pequeño contra el interior de la cabina.

Louis frunció las cejas en confusión, —¿tarde para qué?

—Ya estoy interesado.

Se quedó sin aliento cuando la boca de Hazz cubrió la suya. El beso era totalmente distinto a cualquier cosa que Louis había sentido en su vida. Era dulce y tierno, como si tuviera años de deseo, amor y afecto contenido. Nadie lo había besado así.

Louis apoyó la cabeza contra la cabina y se dirigió a los labios experimentados que suavemente persuadieron a su boca para abrirse. No eran fuertes, no trataban de conquistar, seducir o abrumar. Hazz simplemente exploraba, rozando su lengua dentro de la boca de Louis, barriendo sus pulgares sobre sus mejillas y el cuello sensible con dedos suaves.

—Mmmm —se quejó Lou, suspirando y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del otro hombre, disfrutando de la sensación de sus poderosos hombros y la espalda mientras le atrajo más cerca. Había olvidado por completo dónde estaban.

—¡Ejem!

Ambos hombres se voltearon con un poco de culpabilidad, pero ninguno rompió el abrazo. La camarera estaba allí con las mejillas rosadas, torpemente sosteniendo su cuenta. Ella balbuceó con timidez. —Lo siento, es sólo, que estamos cerrando.

—¡Oh! 

Lou jadeó mientras miraba la hora. ¿Realmente era casi medianoche? ¡Habían estado hablando por casi tres horas!

—Oh no —se quejó—, ¡perdí el último tren!

El hermoso rostro de Hazz frunció el ceño con preocupación. —¿Debo llamar a un taxi?

—No —Louis sacudió la cabeza—, la tarifa del taxi hasta donde vivo costaría más que el hotel. Sólo voy a permanecer en el Sunroute Plaza.

Era un hotel de negocios en el centro de Shinjuku que ofrecía excelentes tarifas durante los días de la semana. Tenía habitaciones privadas, aunque los baños eran compartidos. Se había quedado allí antes. Se encogió de hombros. —No es un gran problema, a pesar de que cierran sus puertas a la medianoche. 

Miró el reloj. —¡Tengo que darme prisa son las 11:45! —exclamó.

Hazz sacó su billetera para pagar y Louis detuvo su mano.

—¡No! ¡Golpeaste a Shigara, así que la cena va por mi cuenta! —Él guiñó un ojo y abrió su cartera. Si hubiera sido una caricatura, las polillas habrían salido volando.

—Mierda.

Se había gastado sus últimos billetes en comprar los ingredientes para la cena del Dr. Styles. Y él no recibiría su paga de nuevo hasta este viernes. Lou alzó la vista con grandes ojos tristes. Hazz se rió entre dientes.

—No te preocupes —Hazz entregó a la camarera una tarjeta de crédito platino negro y Louis trató de no mirar. Podría haber comprado todo el restaurante con esa cosa.

Tan pronto como trajeron la tarjeta de vuelta, Hazz agarró su mano y comenzó a tirar de él en la dirección del hotel. Louis protestó. Sin dinero, estaba planeando caminar a casa. Estaba a sólo dos o tres horas a pie. Hazz no quiso hablar de ello; le dio a Louis la opción de correr o ser arrojado sobre su hombro, pero de cualquier manera lo escoltaba al hotel.

Ellos corrieron.

—Una habitación por favor —Louis sonrió a la recepcionista, un poco jadeante por la carrera.

—Dos —Hazz levantó sus dedos, inclinándose sobre él por detrás.

Louis giró para mirarle sorprendido. El enorme hombre se encogió de hombros. —También perdí mi tren.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? Mira, yo no quiero mal gastar dinero, ¿Por qué no nos dividimos una habitación? —Preguntó razonablemente.

Esos ojos verdes casi parecían brillar por un segundo antes de que Hazz se volviera a la recepcionista con una sonrisa triunfante. —Una habitación.

Ella sonrió mientras mascaba su lápiz, pasaba la tarjeta de crédito y les entregaba una llave. Sus ojos parecían estar riéndose de algo, pero Louis no sabía lo que era. Él la miró con recelo mientras Hazz lo conducía a los ascensores. Su habitación estaba en la parte superior. Hazz abrió la puerta y permitió que Lou entrara primero.

Se detuvo en seco. Su mandíbula cayó.

—Oh. Mi. Señor.

Ahora sabía por qué se reía. ¡La maldita fujoshi les había dado la suite de luna de miel! Parecía un hotel del amor. Estaba decorado con una alfombra roja, almohadas rojas en forma de corazón en una cama roja en forma de corazón y espejos que cubrían las paredes y el techo. Y había una bola de discoteca colgando del techo. Era pegajoso y chillón y prácticamente gritaba el sexo.

Las mejillas de Louis se pusieron rojo brillante y se cubrió su rostro con sus manos por la mortificación. —Lo siento mucho, juro que todas las habitaciones _no _son así. Si quieres, puedo ir a cambiarla.

Hazz le empujó dentro, —no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Ella probablemente nos la dio porque era la última cama doble. Además, la vista es genial —Hizo un gesto hacia el suelo para ver el techo de las luces brillantes de Tokio. Era una vista muy bonita.

—Oh —dijo el chico. No había pensado en eso. Hazz probablemente tenía razón. Lou asintió entonces—. Ok, así que toma la cama, estoy bien en el suelo.

—Tonterías, la cama es bastante grande bastante para nosotros dos. Voy a dormir en la izquierda, puedes dormir a la derecha.

El hombre gigante ya estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, quitándose los zapatos y quitándose la corbata. Luego siguió la chaqueta y luego la camisa. Lou hizo un ruido como si estuviera siendo estrangulado y cerró los ojos cuando la imagen del cuerpo más caliente que había visto en su vida fue quemada en sus retinas. El magnífico físico era casi irreal; músculos ondulantes, piel dorada, abdominales tan apretados que podría rebotar en ellos. El pobre Lou se despertó instantáneamente. Trató desesperadamente de decirle al hombrecito de sus pantalones que se mantuviera _abajo_.

El pequeño hombre no lo estaba escuchando.

—¿Cuál es el problema? Ven aquí, no muerdo —Hazz palmeó el otro lado de la cama y Louis arrastró los pies, con los ojos fijos en el suelo, sobre todo porque el sexy como el infierno ahora estaba recostado en la cama en un par de calzoncillos negros apretados. Muy apretados, estaban moldeados como una segunda piel a sus muslos y había una protuberancia enorme entre ellos. Louis le dio la espalda y se quitó los pantalones y la camisa. Mentalmente le dio las gracias a su buena estrella que él no había usado sus calzoncillos de dibujos animados divertidos, sólo un par de los azules que eran un poco demasiado grandes y se aferraban precariamente a sus caderas. Se deslizó bajo las sábanas tan rápido como pudo para ocultar su cuerpo flaco de la vista. Entonces Lou sintió que la cama se movía cuando Hazz se acostó junto a él. Tuvo aferrarse a un lado para que no saliera rodando hacia él cuando el colchón se inclinó bajo el peso del otro hombre. Hazz apagó las luces y Louis se volvió para mirarlo.

Sus grandes ojos azules se encontraron con el verde de Hazz en la penumbra. Había un calor tan familiar en ellos. Todavía no podía saber de dónde, pero lo consoló. Debería sentirse ansioso o asustado de estar compartiendo una habitación de hotel, y ahora una cama, con un completo extraño. Pero no lo estaba. Parecía que había conocido a Hazz durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

Sonrió soñoliento, relajado en la suave cama y las cálidas cubiertas.

—Gracias Hazz. Por el hotel y la cena y especialmente, por tirar a Shigara en el contenedor de basura —él se rió de nuevo. Todavía era hilarante.

Hazz miró hacia abajo donde él se asomó por las sábanas. Dedos gigantes le rozaron el pelo hacia atrás, arrastrándose sobre su mejilla. Louis respiró profundamente y luego la soltó. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras las suaves caricias continuaban, calmándolo para que durmiera.

—Mi placer, pequeño Lou.

🔎

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, él estaba en el lado de la cama de Hazz, acurrucado alrededor del amplio cuerpo del otro hombre, la cabeza castaña apoyada en los enormes bíceps. El otro enorme brazo de Hazz estaba envuelto alrededor de la esbelta figura de Louis. El muchacho se sentía pequeño y vulnerable y completamente seguro. Louis se retorció felizmente, todavía medio dormido, tratando de acercarse a ese calor y luego se dio cuenta con un jadeo que podía sentir los labios del hombre haciendo cosquillas en la parte posterior de su cuello.

Su pene erecto estaba acurrucado entre las mejillas de su trasero y él estaba ligeramente moliendo las caderas contra él. Louis gimió silenciosamente e inconscientemente empujó su parte inferior contra el miembro grueso de Hazz y lo sintió palpitar. Era enorme. Él jadeó en anticipación. Trató de alejarse, pero ese enorme brazo lo sostuvo demasiado apretado para escapar. En su lugar, se volvió lentamente en los brazos del hombre hasta que estuvieron frente a frente.

—Buenos días, Lou —susurró Hazz, sus ojos verdes brillando.

—Buenos días —Lou respondió con timidez, tomando conciencia de que su propia erección mañanera que estaba tratando de levantarse y decir _hola_, presionaba ahora en medio de su propio cuerpo y el duro abdomen del otro chico.

No pasó desapercibido. La mano de Hazz flotó hacia abajo y lentamente empezó a frotar a Louis, apretando y masajeando su parte inferior. Louis gimió de placer y presionó sus caderas hacia adelante, el frotamiento creando fricción deliciosa en su pene.

Los ojos verdes brillaron y se encontró presionado sobre su espalda, clavado en el colchón por músculos fuertes, mientras el otro hombre se acercó hasta cubrirlo.

Sus labios se encontraron en un beso hambriento cuando Hazz se movió hacia abajo y Lou levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con él a mitad de camino. Al igual que la noche anterior, era dulce y tierno, lleno de pasión y lujuria. Se sentía como si hubiera fuegos artificiales que estallaban detrás de sus párpados.

Los labios de Hazz acariciaban suavemente los de Lou y él metió la lengua en el interior, follando lentamente el interior de la boca de Louis. El chico con timidez chupó y Hazz gruñó.

Louis podía sentir la dura longitud de su pene rozar contra el suyo más pequeño. La humedad combinada de su pre semen empapaba la tela delgada entre ellos.

Gimiendo, suspirando y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del otro hombre. Hazz le dio un beso en la frente y la nariz, y luego poco a poco se fue hacia atrás, levantándose sobre sus rodillas por sobre él. Los ojos azules de Louis estaban vidriosos de lujuria mientras miraba al hombre más grande. Su ancho pecho se abultaba con los músculos. Sus hombros eran enormes.

Louis se quedó sin aliento cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho más grande que era Hazz. ¡Sus antebrazos eran incluso más grandes que los bíceps de Louis!

Si Hazz decidiera no parar, no había nada que le impediría forzar a Louis a hacer lo que quisiera. Por un momento, se sintió asustado.

Tartamudeó. —Por favor, ve lento. Yo nunca he hecho esto antes.

Una chispa de sorpresa en los ojos verdes iluminó el rostro de Hazz, a continuación, la sonrisa de un depredador apareció en su hermoso rostro; orgulloso, posesivo y lleno de lujuria.

Louis se quedó sin aliento ante la intensidad y luego chilló cuando sus calzoncillos fueron bajados por sus piernas, dejando al descubierto todo lo que era privado ante esa mirada caliente. La cabeza de Hazz se inclinó y presionó besos hambrientos en todo el estómago y las caderas. Su lengua húmeda y caliente se movió a través del hueso de la cadera de Louis y bajó por la V sensible en la ingle. Se mantuvo arriba en sus bíceps y se trasladó de nuevo a atormentar los pezones de Louis hasta que el chico gritó de placer.

Lou enrojeció cuando Hazz se rió de él, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde que había estado empujándose hacia abajo en la parte superior de esa oscura cabeza con los puños apretados. Esos ojos verdes llenos de alegría se posaron hasta hacer contacto con los de Louis cuando su lengua trazo la línea en el centro del pálido pecho de Louis, hasta ir más abajo a su ombligo y luego continuar en la parte inferior.

Las largas pestañas se abrieron de par en par cuando la boca de Hazz capturó su pene, chupándolo y atormentando su carne con los labios, la lengua y los dientes. El muchacho se mordió el labio y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo mientras Hazz agarró su cintura y lo mantuvo inmóvil. Sus caderas se resistieron y se retorcieron cuando el placer que nunca había conocido estalló sobre él, atontando su cerebro. Respiró profundamente, aspirando el aroma extrañamente familiar de Hazz.

Esos ojos verdes inquietantes destellaron en la mente de Louis mientras se acercaba a su orgasmo.

—Es demasiado_-¡aaah!_ —Gritó incoherentemente, amortiguando la boca con la mano mientras Hazz chupó su carne, extrayendo su semilla sin piedad. La cabeza de Louis se dejó caer cuando todo su cuerpo se convulsionó en espasmos orgásmicos, sus caderas sacudiéndose mientras flotaba en algún lugar entre el placer y el dolor alucinante. Sus muslos se contrajeron y apretaron la cabeza de Hazz entre las piernas mientras se acercaba; disparando chorros de esperma en la boca del hombre más grande.

—¡Oh Dios! —Lloró cuando sus sentidos volvieron a él, y se sentó, horrorizado, palmeando sus mejillas con sus manos. Prácticamente había envuelto sus piernas alrededor de la cabeza de Hazz y lo obligó a tragarse su eyaculación. —¡Lo siento mucho! Yo no sabía qué hacer, oh dios lo siento. —Sabía que tenía las mejillas de color rojo brillante y estaba demasiado avergonzado como para siquiera terminar la frase.

Hazz lo miraba con una sonrisa, la risa arremolinándose en sus ojos.

—Ha sido un placer —él arrastró las palabras, irónicamente, imitando las palabras caballerosas que le había dicho la noche anterior.

En ese momento, Louis acabó de perderse, se dejó caer en la cama aullando de risa. Finalmente se detuvo y miró hacia arriba, lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reír.

Hazz se había movido hacia atrás por encima de él, relamiéndose y Lou se rió de nuevo. El hombre grande lo besó suavemente y luego rodó sobre su estómago. Cada movimiento del hombre era lento y cuidadoso sin intención de abrumar o dominar.

Podía sentir los labios de Hazz en movimiento por su espalda, presionando un beso en el centro de cada uno de los globos de Louis masajeándolos con sus grandes manos, apretando y exponiendo su delicado agujero rosa al aire frío. Louis sintió la brisa golpear su agujero y él se tensó. Los dedos de Hazz lo tocaron, sondeando suavemente y empujando algo húmedo, extendiéndolo.

Louis se mordió el labio mientras se preocupaba. Contuvo el aliento al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de tener su primera vez con un hombre que apenas conocía. Se sentía tan bien y sin embargo seguía siendo incorrecto. Algo faltaba. La mente de Louis era un remolino de nuevo. El aroma de Hazz. Los ojos de Hazz. Le recordaban a otra persona; el nombre, Louis casi había sido gritado cuando vino a él.

_Styles._

Louis respiró profundamente al darse cuenta de que él realmente quería estar en la cama con él. Él realmente quería tener su primera vez con el hombre que había admirado más que nadie en el mundo entero; su amigo y su jefe, su hombre de confianza. Había una razón por la que no había llegado tan lejos con ninguno de sus novios anteriores. Había una razón por la que él había esperado tanto tiempo. Él estaba enamorado de otra persona. Estaba enamorado del Dr. Styles. Había sido así, desde hace mucho tiempo.

El choque de la realidad hizo sentir a Louis como si hubiera sido golpeado en la cabeza con un mazo.

Oh demonios. Realmente era un calienta bolas.

Apartó suavemente las manos de Hazz arrastrándose hacia delante sobre sus rodillas. Se mantuvo cerca de la cabecera de la cama, mordiéndose el labio con preocupación mientras miraba por encima del hombro.

Su voz temblaba mientras miraba al hombre detrás de él, —Hazz, por favor, no vayas a enloquecer.

Para sorpresa de Louis, Hazz se retiró de inmediato, liberando a Lou, lo que le permitió tomar las sábanas por encima de su desnudez.

—¿Está todo bien?

La preocupación en sus ojos y la forma suave en que retrocedió hicieron a Louis sentir aún peor. Había engañado totalmente a este hombre.

Él negó con la cabeza, —No quiero hacer esto.

Lou vaciló, sus ojos azules culpables rastrillando sobre el cuerpo perfecto de Hazz. —Bueno, no, eso no es del todo cierto. Quiero hacer esto. Tú eres guapo y divertido, pero estoy enamorado de otra persona. Y quiero que mi primera vez sea con él.

La rabia casi asesina cruzó el rostro del guapo hombre como una sombra. Una mirada de enojo y dolor entró en sus ojos, era absolutamente aterrador. Sus manos se cerraron en puños. Louis se encogió de terror, preguntándose lo que iba a hacer. Su corazón se detuvo cuando esperó sin aliento.

Todo lo que ocurrió fue que Hazz apretó los labios en una fina línea y luego cruzó la habitación, agarrando su chaqueta para tomar un paquete de cigarrillos. Tomó uno y lo encendió. Tomó una respiración profunda y exhaló el humo lentamente mientras miraba tristemente por la ventana.

Louis colocó las mantas sobre sus hombros mientras observaba la enorme ira contenida del hombre, sus músculos tensos bajo su piel como si tuviera dolor. Se veía como una persona completamente diferente, de repente. Se sentía como si la habitación cayó diez grados y Louis estalló en carne de gallina. Tenía demasiado miedo de hablar.

La voz de Hazz era baja y llena de ira cuando por fin habló de nuevo.

—¿Y quién es el afortunado Lou?

El tono era lleno de sarcasmo y cuando sus ojos se fijaron en Louis, el chico se veía lleno de celos.

—Mi-mi jefe.

Él bajó la mirada llena de vergüenza y escuchó como el otro hombre prácticamente inhalaba el cigarrillo ante la confesión.

_—¡Ag! _—Hazz tosió y rió.

Louis se encogió de hombros, confundido por la tos de Hazz. —Sé que es estúpido. Y cliché. Y que nunca me mirará de la misma manera.

Recogió sus rodillas debajo de las sábanas a la defensiva y las abrazó. El otro hombre se limitó a seguir tosiendo y riendo. Louis frunció el ceño. Se sentía como si se estuviera burlando de él.

—Mira, lo he dicho _sé _que soy estúpido, sé que nunca me mirará de la misma manera. Yo sólo soy su tonto y torpe asistente. ¡Pero no evitarlo! —los bonitos ojos azules de Louis estaban llenos de lágrimas. Allí estaba él, con su trasero desnudo en un hotel del amor, derramando su corazón a un apuesto desconocido que básicamente estaba ahogándose de la risa por su confesión. Miró hacia abajo y sus largas pestañas revolotearon mientras trataba desesperadamente de empujar sus lágrimas.

La cama se hundió y Louis casi se cae hacia el lado donde Hazz se sentó junto a él. Una mano lo forzó a levantar su barbilla. Sus hermosos rasgos eran un poco borrosos cuando Louis miró hacia él.

—Escúchame —su voz era profunda, contundente y llena de autoridad cuando habló—, no eres tonto.

Louis se frotó los ojos con vergüenza, sabiendo que el otro hombre podía ver sus lágrimas. Se apartó de mala gana, murmurando suavemente. —¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Solamente lo hago. Puede que no te haya conocido por mucho tiempo, pero puedo decir algunas cosas sobre ti.

Louis no respondió, él sólo siguió el patrón de mal gusto en la sábana con la punta de su dedo. Estaba cubierta de corazones rojos. Por supuesto. Se sentía como si toda la habitación estuviera burlándose de él ahora.

—Puedo decir que eres amable, divertido y honesto. Que pones primero a otras personas, incluso cuando no debes. Y eres muy inteligente a tu propia manera. Y muy hermoso. Estoy seguro de que este jefe tuyo ya se ha dado cuenta. Y que podría sorprenderte lo mucho que te mira.

Louis movió la cabeza con tristeza. —No, tú no lo conoces. Él es el tipo más inteligente del mundo.

Hazz rodó los ojos, —Él no es el hombre más inteligente del mundo.

Louis lo fulminó con la mirada a la defensiva. —¡Sí, lo es! ¡Él es brillante e increíble y tiene como diez títulos! —Louis levantó sus dedos para enfatizarse de nuevo—, yo soy el que abandonó la universidad, quien tuvo que abandonar la clase de química. ¿Qué tengo que ofrecer a un tipo así?

—Una carrera es maravillosa Lou, como lo es el dinero y la inteligencia... y el éxito. Pero son alegrías vacías sin alguien para compartirlos. No puedes acurrucarte con ellos en una noche fría. Te lo garantizo Louis, tu jefe es como todos los demás. Lo que él quiere más que nada es simplemente tener a alguien caminando a su lado.

Sonrió al ver la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de Louis y continuó insistiendo. —Louis, dulzura, todos necesitamos la seguridad. No importa qué tan rico o poderoso seas. Todos queremos a otra persona a quien aferrarnos, otro cuerpo para mantenernos calientes. Todos queremos a alguien que se pregunte dónde estamos si no volvemos a casa por la noche. Alguien con quien hablar, y más importante aún, alguien con quien estar en silencio. Hazz se encogió de hombros.

—Porque, dejando fuera el sexo, lo que todo el mundo realmente quiere es un compañero. Alguien que se siente a tu lado después de un día de trabajo y saque toda tu frustración, decepción, y las dificultades, al mirar al otro lado de la mesa y ver una sonrisa.

—Y con ellos a tu lado, ya sabes, se puede ir por el mundo y enfrentarse de nuevo al día siguiente. Puedes hacer cualquier cosa cuando alguien te ama. Eso es lo que tienes que ofrecer al hombre que amas Louis, el don de una amistad verdadera, honesta y leal. Ese es el tesoro más preciado en la tierra.

Lágrimas silenciosas corrían por las mejillas de Louis al ver el hermoso rostro de Hazz. No era el deseo doloroso era la cruda verdad en sus palabras. Lou echó los brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre, y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—¡Gracias a Hazz! —Él sollozó, su pequeño cuerpo temblando mientras el otro hombre lo abrazaba fuerte, acariciando su espalda hasta que se calmó. Se echó hacia atrás y poco a poco se veía en los ojos verdes del hombre. Brillaban con calidez y sinceridad mientras sonreía. Louis le devolvió la sonrisa.

Se secó la cara y sacudió la cabeza con disgusto. —Lo siento, debes pensar que soy un idiota, llorando y abriendo mi corazón a ti, un perfecto desconocido.

Hazz sacudió la cabeza, moviéndose para recoger la ropa de Louis y se la entregó. —Éramos extraños ayer. Ahora, creo que somos amigos, ¿no es así?

—Sí, lo somos —la voz de Louis provenía de debajo de las sábanas en la que estaba luchando por conseguir sus calzoncillos.

—Bueno, como tu amigo, quiero darte algunos consejos.

Finalmente se había puesto su ropa interior y salió de la cama, saltando por la habitación en un intento sin gracia por conseguir sus pantalones de nuevo. Casi volcó la mesita de noche y la lámpara se fue a toda velocidad al suelo con gran estrépito. Hazz se rió y Louis lo miró con aire de culpabilidad. —Lo siento.

El hombre de cabello oscuro sonrió como si supiera que para Louis no era una broma. Se encogió de hombros. —Un pequeño precio a pagar. De todos modos, como decía, si realmente amas este chico, no te des por vencido.

—No lo haré, pero le he pedido salir tantas veces.

Estaba tratando de abotonarse su camisa, pero luego se dio cuenta de que tenía fuera un botón y tuvo que empezar de nuevo, por lo que estaba mirando hacia abajo y se perdió completamente la expresión de asombro en el hermoso rostro de Hazz.

—¿Lo has hecho?

Louis miró hacia él. ¿Cómo Hazz había conseguido vestirse tan rápido? ¿Y cómo demonios se veía tan inmaculado? Parecía perfecto.

Louis miró hacia su propia ropa del día anterior. Era un desastre arrugado. Se rascó la cabeza y respondió a la pregunta distraídamente.

—Sí. Cada viernes por la noche, le pido ir a jugar a los dardos o salir a comer o lo que sea, pero siempre trabaja hasta tarde. Juro que él está trabajando en un proyecto súper secreto sin mí.

Hazz ladró con profunda risa, agachándose y sosteniéndose los costados, como si no pudiera respirar.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Louis lo miró con sorpresa.

El hombre sacudió la cabeza. —Nada, sólo no te rindas con él —Colocó las manos en los hombros de Louis y bajó su mirada hacia él, con los ojos brillantes.

Louis le devolvió la sonrisa, asintiendo enérgicamente. —No lo haré, especialmente porque, bueno, creo que tienes razón, y, además, me necesita. Creo...

—Estoy seguro de que sí. ¿Ahora, quieres ir a desayunar?

Louis miró su reloj y jadeó con horror. —¡No puedo! ¡Estoy a punto de llegar tarde al trabajo! —Agarró su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta, pero Hazz enganchó la parte posterior de su cuello con un dedo largo y lo detuvo mitad de un paso.

—Ah ah. No tan rápido. Aquí —garabateó su número de teléfono en un block de papel y lo guardó en el bolsillo de Louis. —Me llamas, si alguna vez necesitas algo, consejos o lo que sea, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien Hazz, y gracias de nuevo, por todo.

Él cruzó los brazos sobre su enorme pecho, —Te aseguro Louis, que fue todo un placer para mí.

La puerta se cerró detrás del castaño y el Dr. Harry Styles rió antes de despegar hacia las escaleras. Él sabía que Lou no tenía dinero y se sentía mal por dejar que el chico caminara todo el camino de vuelta al laboratorio, pero no podía dejar que Louis volviera antes que él y descubriera su secreto.

Eso no pasaría en absoluto.

🔎

Styles paró un taxi y soltó la dirección de su laboratorio. Miró su reloj pensando que iba a llegar al laboratorio unos quince minutos por delante de Louis. Era tiempo suficiente para inyectar el antídoto y cambiarse de ropa, si todo iba según lo planeado. Lo haría, por supuesto, Styles tenía plena confianza en su ciencia; el antídoto contrarrestaría de inmediato los efectos de su inyección inicial, trayéndolo de vuelta a su tamaño anterior.

Sin embargo, una parte de él no tenía deseos de incluso tomar el antídoto. Amaba su nuevo cuerpo, el tamaño y la fuerza del mismo, la forma en que Louis lo miró y la forma en que el pequeño cuerpo se sentía en sus fuertes brazos. Era casi adictivo. Y, sin embargo, no podía soportar la idea de enfrentarse a Louis cuando el chico se diera cuenta de que había sido engañado. Se sentiría tonto y avergonzado de confesar sus sentimientos al mismo Dr. Styles.

No, era mejor para ellos seguir como habían estado, por lo que todo se daría naturalmente. La próxima vez que Louis le pidiera salir a cenar, iría. Poco a poco, con el tiempo, ellos irían de compañeros de trabajo a amigos y luego de amigos a amantes. Styles sonrió, flexionando su mano y mirando los músculos de los antebrazos ondulándose. Este cuerpo era agradable, pero no lo necesitaba. Louis lo quería como era, con gafas, delgados brazos y cuello escuálido. Louis amó al friki. Amaba su mente. Era un don precioso y Styles no quería meterse con eso.

Se abrió camino al laboratorio y se sentó lentamente. Con una jeringa grande, cargó la fórmula líquida que contrarrestaría los efectos de la inyección inicial. Presionó la aguja en la vena. Por un momento, dudó. Él realmente amaba ser alto y fuerte. La sensación de proteger a Louis, tocar su culo y sostener la esbelta figura de Louis contra su propio cuerpo había sido increíble. Pero entonces, de nuevo, pensó en la expresión de un Louis traicionado. Las intenciones de Styles podrían ser buenas, pero todavía había engañado y mentido. No, Styles no quería que Louis lo supiera...nunca. Negó con la cabeza, hizo una mueca mientras presionaba la jeringa en el brazo y se inyectaba el suero en su sangre.

Esperó pacientemente para que funcionara.

Un minuto pasó y luego otro y luego otro.

No había tomado todo este tiempo la primera vez. Casi inmediatamente después de la primera inyección, los músculos y el cuerpo se habían hinchado. Styles miraba al espejo con incredulidad.

Él se había reducido, pero no por mucho, la ropa sólo ligeramente abombada. Todavía media más de 1.83 m de alto y todavía era ancho de hombros y musculoso. Había perdido un poco el aspecto de cuerpo voluminoso, sus músculos ahora eran delgados y bien formados. Parecía una combinación de su viejo yo y el nuevo. Su mandíbula estaba todavía angular pero no tan cuadrada, siendo sus rasgos faciales masculinos, con un poco de su viejo yo. Styles se miraba en el espejo en estado de pánico. Louis lo reconocería en un instante, no sólo como el Dr. Styles sino también como Hazz.

Tomó su carpeta y se quedó mirando a ciegas. ¿Había calculado mal? No, era imposible, después de recorrer las dos fórmulas sin fin, eran perfectas. ¡El suero se supone que es reversible, no permanente!

Dio un salto al oír el interruptor de la puerta al laboratorio activarse por la tarjeta- llave de Louis, en estado de pánico, corrió al cuarto de atrás y se ocultó detrás de la pared.

—¿Dr. Styles? —la dulce voz de Louis resonó en el silencio. Styles tragó saliva. Vería rápidamente que el laboratorio estaba vacío e iría a la parte trasera, donde Styles tenía una cama y, a veces dormía.

—Dr. Styles, ¿estás aquí?

Se aclaró la garganta y luego tomó la palabra. —¡Estoy aquí a la vuelta Louis!

Se llevó la mano a la boca con pesar. Su nueva voz era mucho más profunda que antes.

Louis lo notó de inmediato, —¿Estás bien? Suenas enfermo.

Styles habló de nuevo, intentando hacer su voz más alta para que sonara como él. —Estoy bien. Mira, oye, voy va a tomar el día libre. ¿Por qué no vas a casa y descansas un poco? Vacaciones pagadas de mi parte.

Todo salió en un sonido chirriante y raro, que era aún peor. La frente de Styles estaba perlada de sudor y se frotó las sienes al oír los pasos de Louis cada vez más cerca. Sabía que el dulce Lou nunca lo abandonaría si pensaba que había algo malo.

Lou volvió a hablar. —Estás bien, pero no suenas tan bien. ¿Puedo hacer al menos un poco de sopa o algo antes de irme?

—No, estoy bien, ahora vete.

—No hasta que sepa que estás bien.

Maldita sea su tierno corazón. Styles gruñó con rabia. —¡Vete Lou, ahora!

Los pasos se detuvieron por un momento y luego se acercó vacilante. —Nunca me has llamado así antes. Dr. Styles, ¿qué está mal?

El hombre mayor se pasó los dedos por el pelo frenéticamente. No había donde ocultarse. No correría. Nunca debería haber hecho el suero. Se volvió hacia la puerta y esperó el enfrentamiento.

Louis jadeó con horror cuando lo vio. Su hermoso rostro se puso blanco. —¿Hazz? —Él sacudió la cabeza, confundido—, ¿Dr. Styles?

Styles asintió _'Sí '_ cada la vez.

Los ojos azules lo miraron con confusión. Sus cejas rubias se arrugaron mientras trataba de formar su pregunta. —¿Cómo ...? ¿por qué ...? ¿Qué pasó?

—He inventado un suero para hacer a una persona más alta y más fuerte. Lo he comprobado en mí mismo anoche.

El chico tenía su cara roja de ira —¿Lo probó en sí mismo? ¿Por qué haría una cosa tan loca? ¿Y si no hubiera funcionado? ¿Y si hubiera muerto?

—Todos los puntos son válidos. No tengo excusa aparte de esto, no estaba pensando con claridad en ese momento. Pero funcionó, tal y como se suponía. Un poco demasiado bien. De hecho, parece que soy incapaz de revertirla.

Louis se llevó la mano a la boca cuando se dio cuenta, —¿Oh Dios, eras tú, esta mañana en el hotel? ¿Anoche?

Styles asintió.

—Así que todo lo que dije, lo has oído. _¡Oh Dios!_ —la hermosa cara de Louis se sonrojó y se dio la vuelta, agarrándose al marco de la puerta. Su voz se sacudió como si estuviera a punto de llorar. —¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué? ¿Era una broma? ¿Estabas burlándote de mí?

Styles envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la delgada cintura del chico, tirando de él hacia atrás lejos de la puerta. —No Louis, no. Escúchame, anoche fue la mejor noche de mi vida.

El chico no respondió, sólo apartó la cabeza cuando Styles trató de forzar el contacto visual. Explicó pacientemente. —Louis, hice esto para ti. Fue todo por ti. Fui tan estúpido, yo estaba tan celoso. Vi cómo mirabas a esos tipos, esos tipos altos y musculosos, y quería que tú me miraras así. Sólo una vez. Sólo una vez, quería que te fijaras en mí.

Los ojos azules parpadearon hacia él a través de las lágrimas en sus pestañas. Styles las enjugó con sus pulgares. —Yo sólo quería una noche contigo. Pero debería haber sabido que nunca sería suficiente. Y luego, cuando dijiste todo eso, acerca de cómo me amabas, tu jefe nerd flaco, al igual que yo... eso significó todo para mí.

Styles presionó al chico contra la pared, usando su nuevo cuerpo musculoso y gran altura en su beneficio. Él levantó la barbilla del chico con su gran mano fuerte. — Oh cariño, entonces supe lo tonto que había sido al pensar que tenía que mirarme de cierta manera. Porque me di cuenta qué me amabas, tal y como estaba.

Louis sorbió por la nariz y asintió. Amaba su pequeño corazón dulce.

El propio corazón de Styles se hinchó diez veces su tamaño en el pecho. Frotó las mejillas del chico, luego, el labio inferior de color rosa con el pulgar. —¿Bueno supongo que lo logré? Yo sigo siendo yo.

Sus ojos verdes brillaron. —Pero también soy tu tipo ahora, ¿no es así?

Dio un paso atrás y se desabrochó la camisa, dejándola colgar abierta, dejando al descubierto su pecho liso, cincelado y ondulante abdomen. Él tiró de ella fuera de sus anchos hombros hasta que estuvo sin camisa, dejando a Louis ver sus bíceps y antebrazos. Sonrió cuando vio al chico tratando de tragar el nudo en la garganta.

Styles repitió lo que ya sabía que era verdad. —Sí, soy su tipo. Alto y guapo, con los músculos abultados, pero por dentro, sigo siendo yo, el hombre del que te enamoraste. Sigo siendo tu doctor Styles. Puedes tener el pastel, bebé, y también comerlo.

Estaba disfrutando de la forma en que esos ojos azules lo miraron con tanto desconcierto y excitación. Los ojos de Lou estaban oscuros y brillantes cuando Styles lo rodeó con sus brazos y apretó sus caderas juntas.

Él bajó la cabeza y empezó a besar la piel deliciosamente suave del cuello de su asistente, besando y lamiendo la concha de su oreja, acariciando toda la piel perfecta que le había tentado por tanto tiempo. Él tiró de esa horrible holgada bata blanca fuera del cuerpo de Louis y la dejó caer en el suelo.

Sus grandes manos apretaron perfectamente ese bien formado culo que había atormentado sus sueños y él lo besó una y otra vez, murmurando todo el tiempo. —Siempre fuiste mi tipo sabes. Todo hermoso y menudo, y tus atenciones maternales. _Mmm_, creo que me encantaste desde el momento en que te vi por primera vez, desde la primera vez que me preparaste la cena y rompiste el equipo de laboratorio —Styles se echó hacia atrás y sonrió burlonamente hacia él. La lista de cosas que Louis había roto en el laboratorio no era corta.

Louis enrojeció de vergüenza. —Lo siento por eso.

—Es un pequeño precio a pagar.

Styles bajó la cabeza y se trasladó a robar otro beso cuando Louis miró hacia él. Él le puso una mano en el pecho. —¿Es por eso qué te gusto? Porque... soy lindo

El chico encantador había entendido mal. Styles sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Las mujeres bonitas son una moneda de diez centavos y los hombres bonitos son incluso más baratos que eso. No Louis, no tienes precio por lo que hay dentro, no por lo que hay afuera. Tu corazón puro y honesto es lo que me gusta de ti. Y me gusta mucho, Louis.

Los ojos azules se abrieron de par en par, en estado de shock, cuando Styles terminó la frase. —Yo no te quiero. Yo te amo.

Puso la mano en el espeso cabello castaño de Louis y lo mantuvo inmóvil para que pudiera darle un beso sin aliento.

El pequeño cuerpo apretado contra el suyo, sus muslos extendidos, las caderas de Styles instaladas en medio de él para que pudiera presionar su enorme pene contra el vientre del muchacho. Lou gimió al sentir el tamaño del mismo. Styles sonrió con suficiencia. Había tenido un pene respetable antes, una agradable sorpresa para la mayoría de sus parejas anteriores. Su tamaño siempre había sido bastante fuera de proporción con su delgada figura. Al parecer, había crecido tanto como el resto de su cuerpo, su pene con proporciones de anaconda ahora amenazaba las costuras de los pantalones.

Acaricio el cuello de Louis con preocupación. —¿Eres realmente virgen, bebé?

Louis lloriqueó un pequeño _'Sí '_ y eso hizo a Styles poner una pausa en su abuso sexual del chico. Esto iba a ser un desafío. Pero lo bueno de los nerds es que lo que les faltaba en apariencia lo compensaban en habilidades. Más que compensado, porque, después de todo, no podían depender de su apariencia para complacer a sus parejas.

Él abrió la boca y la apoyó en la clavícula de Louis, y luego deslizó su lengua hacia arriba, dejando un rastro húmedo que convirtió la piel de Louis en piel de gallina. Deslizando su mano por la parte delantera de esos ajustados pantalones vaqueros, envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la base de ese pene precioso que había aspirado una hora antes y después empezó a apretar suavemente. Louis soltó una respiración áspera, y una vez que estaba bien y distraído, Styles sacudió sus pantalones hasta las rodillas y le ayudó a quitarse su camisa.

Una vez que estaba desnudo, Styles se limitó a ver el magnífico cuerpo desnudo con la iluminación fluorescente de su laboratorio de ciencias. Podía ver cada inmersión, cada hueco, cada peca y pequeño lunar en la piel pálida de su lindo asistente. Fue la cosa más caliente que había visto nunca y Styles supo de inmediato cómo quería que fuera su primera vez; Louis extendido sobre la mesa que había limpiado tantas veces, gritando su nombre, al igual que en las miles de fantasías que el médico había tenido acerca de hacer exactamente eso.

Besó a Lou largo y duro y cuando finalmente se apartó, el chico tenía los labios brillantes e hinchados. Se veía bien y joder si esa no era la cosa más caliente que Styles había visto en su vida.

Él colocó sus fuertes brazos alrededor de la pequeña cintura del chico, sus manos grandes apoyándose en el trasero desnudo. Lou envolvió instintivamente esas magníficas piernas alrededor de su torso grueso. Chilló cuando Styles lo llevó al laboratorio. La cortina seguía hacia abajo sobre la ventana, pero Lou todavía tenía miedo.

—¡No, espera Dr. Styles! ¡No podemos hacer esto de aquí, trabajas aquí!

Styles no le hizo caso y dejó caer su culo desnudo justo abajo en el centro de la mesa.

—¡Y comes aquí! —Louis protestó con disgusto.

Styles sonrió. —Lo hago, ¿verdad?

Y sabía exactamente lo que quería comer. Uso sus músculos recién hechos para agarrar las piernas de Louis y extenderlas mientras se sentaba en una silla. Metió su cara entre sus muslos hasta ver el precioso agujero del chico, hundiendo su boca en su tierno ano. Louis gritó y trató de zafarse

Styles lo miró con sorna. —¿Te importa? Estoy tratando de comer aquí.

La extraña declaración detuvo a Louis en seco y Styles sonrió mientras enterró la cara entre esas mejillas regordetas y empezó a comer su dulce culo, empujando su lengua hasta el agujero tierno que había tocado antes con sus dedos. Abrió más los muslos de Lou, para que pudiera pasar la lengua sobre ese pequeño y bonito botón y darle un poco de cariño, chupándolo y retorciendo la lengua sobre la carne temblorosa. Él hizo todo lo posible para profundizar, masajear hacia adentro hasta que los músculos de Louis finalmente se relajaron alrededor de su lengua.

Agarró una pequeña botella de aceite desde el cajón del escritorio y lo derramó sobre sus dedos, deslizando uno dentro del chico para que los músculos continuaran ablandándose bajo los cuidados de la boca de Styles.

Louis gritó, girando sus caderas mientras Styles encontró el pequeño botón dulce que estaba buscando. Su gran bíceps se flexionó cuando comenzó doblando el dedo que había hecho temblar el culo de Louis. Deslizó un segundo y luego extendió los dedos, masajeando suavemente las paredes aterciopeladas y curvándolos hacia arriba al mismo tiempo. Louis gritó de placer, sus caderas delgadas sacudiéndose sin poder hacer nada, pre-semen salía a borbotones de su pene.

Styles sonrió ampliamente. —¿Te gusta eso, bebé? —No pudo esperar una respuesta antes de volver a hacerlo.

—¡Oh Dios! ¡Styles!

El pene de Styles se sacudió en sus pantalones mientras que casi se corrió. Su nombre en los bonitos labios... joder, mierda.

Necesitaba su polla en el culo, quería hacer a su querido Lou venirse tan duro que iba a ver estrellas. Quería hacer al chico gritar su nombre, pero sobre todo, Styles no quería correrse en sus propios pantalones antes de que él tuviera la oportunidad. Se bajó la cremallera y tomó su pene en la mano. Por un momento, se detuvo, pues incluso él estaba sorprendido por la longitud, peso y circunferencia del mismo.

Louis quedó sin aliento, Styles rió. Los músculos de su abdomen flexionándose con el movimiento.

—Es grande, realmente grande. Dr. Styles, realmente no creo que pueda hacer esto —dijo Lou.

Había sombras de duda en sus bonitos ojos y las piernas temblaban con miedo. El hombre grande se inclinó para transportar a Louis arriba delante de él para que se sentara en el borde de la mesa, sus largas piernas hacia adelante, para ponerlas alrededor de las caderas de Styles. Selló sus labios con un beso apasionado, sumergiendo la lengua en la boca del pequeño chico.

Él gimió cuando él se retiró. La excitación escrita por todas partes del rostro de Louis, el chico parecía aturdido mientras le miraba a través de sus largas pestañas.

—Ahora voy a joderte —Styles le informó solemnemente.

Sonrió por la forma en que los ojos de Louis se abrieron de par en par en alarma. Styles le acarició la mejilla. —Confías en mí, ¿verdad? No te dañaré, haré que sea bueno para ti.

Su lindo asistente asintió con seriedad y Styles sonrió. —Ese es mi gran ayudante. Ahora tírate hacia atrás y separa esas hermosas piernas. Tengo un experimento en el que necesito que me ayudes.

Styles sonrió, pero luego Louis lo hizo; extendió sus piernas y mostró sus partes íntimas vulnerables a Styles muy confiadamente.

La vista sólo limpió la sonrisa de su hermoso rostro y la enorme responsabilidad le humilló. Tragó saliva mientras miraba hacia abajo a la botella en su mano. El suero del crecimiento no era lo único que había hecho en secreto de Louis. El aceite que estaba usando era un afrodisíaco y un relajante muscular, formulado para quitar la quemazón de la penetración anal y convertirlo en nada más que placer suave y dulce. Como una ventaja añadida, también se calentaba con la fricción.

Styles lo derramó abundantemente sobre su polla y luego humedeció el culo de Louis de nuevo.

El afrodisíaco trabajó rápido. Louis se sonrojó y se quedó sin aliento.

—¡Oh, doctor! Me siento extraño, mi parte inferior se siente vacía, te necesito en mí, ahora, ¡por favor!

Styles frotó las manos sobre el pecho y apretó los pezones del chico que extendió sus rodillas más allá, mirando con grandes ojos como Styles se alineaba a sí mismo y comenzó a empujar. Louis se quedó sin aliento, pero su cuerpo virgen floreció abiertamente, permitiendo a Styles deslizarse dentro de él sin dolor. El muchacho sintió nada más que el increíble calor y la sensación de estar lleno. Su placer estaba escrito por todo su hermoso rostro. Él cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa, agarrando las caderas de Styles con sus manos pequeñas y fuertes. Louis se aferró a él y Styles se inclinó más cerca cuando empezó a empujar lentamente dentro y fuera, deslizándose contra la fuerza de los músculos apretados, cada pulsación presionando más profundamente en el vientre de Louis, esas piernas alrededor de él, sosteniéndolo en el interior, donde pertenecía.

Styles tomó una vista de lo perfecto que era, lo perfectos que eran, en conjunto.

—Dios, cariño, nunca voy a dejar que te vayas. Nunca vas a conseguir cualquier otro trabajo nunca más —murmuró para sí mismo—. Voy a ver este bonito culo a diario.

Empezó a coger el ritmo, el aceite que bañaba su carne comenzó a calentarse. —Eres mío ahora, bebé, ¿verdad?

Lou gruñó mientras empujaba con fuerza contra él, —¡Sí doctor!

—¿Seguirás siendo mi lindo ayudante de laboratorio? Cuidando de mí tan bien, como nadie más puede hacerlo.

Lou asintió con entusiasmo, su pequeña lengua rosada agitándose sobre sus labios.

Styles comenzó a sudar y los últimos años de fantasías sucias comenzaron a verterse de sus labios. —Usarás la bata de laboratorio más larga y grande que tengas, pero sin nada debajo de ella y siempre que quiera, sólo tendré que deslizar mis manos debajo de ella, teniendo contacto con la piel desnuda sin problemas, para que pueda poner mis dedos en ese lindo culo. Tal vez te daré la vuelta y te inclinaré sobre el banco de laboratorio para joderte. Quizás la desabrocharé de la parte de enfrente, te colocaré de espaldas a la ventana para que cualquiera pueda verte, me inclinaré y esconderé mi rostro entre tus piernas y nadie va a saber lo que estoy haciendo a esa bonita polla tuya, excepto tú. ¿Te gustaría eso?

El chico estaba sudando, su cabello castaño pegado a la frente cuando Styles se estrelló contra él. —Sí Dr. Styles, oh, ¡por favor!

El médico siguió con sus sucias fantasías. —Te voy a follar sobre cualquier superficie que pueda. Voy a compensar cada segundo de los últimos años que deberíamos haber hecho esto. Voy a joderte mañana, tarde y noche. Nunca voy a tener suficiente de ti.

Louis gritó, apretando y apretando alrededor de él y sabía que estaba cerca. Styles inclinó su cuerpo hacia abajo, presionando la palma de la mano sobre la mesa para apoyar su peso corporal mientras empujaba sus poderosas caderas hacia atrás y hacia delante, su culo ondulando con cada embestida profunda. El joven se arqueó sobre la mesa, sus entrañas entumecidas, su tenso vientre tembloroso, se vino por todo su vientre. Cintas de blancas de semen manchaban su piel perfecta.

Su culo apretó alrededor de la polla de Styles y el hombre mayor sintió su propio orgasmo dentro de su propio intestino, subiendo hacia arriba y fuera de él, llenando al precioso chico con su semilla. Se sentía como si estuviera saliendo a borbotones desde su corazón y alma. En cierto modo, lo hacía.

Se dejó caer encima de él, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello mientras sentía la semilla en el estómago de Lou. Se sentía como si el viento le hubiera golpeado directamente a él. Por último, reunió la fuerza para tirar de sí mismo y besar a su ayudante en sus perfectos labios rosa. Con ganas de devolver el afecto, el chico lanzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Styles, golpeando accidentalmente el costoso reloj de cristal fuera del escritorio.

Ambos se miraron en cámara lenta, ya que cayó al suelo y se rompió en mil pedazos. El sonido de los cristales rotos era tan familiar que sonó como música para los oídos de Styles.

Louis enrojeció de vergüenza y se bajó humildemente. —Lo siento.

Styles sonrió no sólo al mejor asistente que había tenido alguna vez, sino también al mejor compañero, en todos los sentidos, para la vida.

Se encogió de hombros mientras se reía. —Un pequeño precio a pagar.

**FIN.**


End file.
